


Anything for You

by chicago_ruth



Series: Ruth's Summer Pornathon 2013 collection [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bukkake, M/M, Shapeshifting, Summer Pornathon 2013, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin would do just about anything for Arthur. But he can only have Arthur on certain nights, and it never feels right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for summer pornathon 2013. This is identical to that version because I am too lazy to expand it. :P 
> 
> Note that this fic doesn't end A/M.

Merlin waited.

It didn't take long; Arthur snuck into the guest chamber just an hour after the sun had set. His gait was awkward, but Merlin closed his eyes and imagined Arthur striding towards him with full confidence. When he opened them again, Arthur stood before him, his unlaced breeches at eye level. Merlin tilted his head up.

"It's funny," Arthur said, and even his voice sounded different. "Everybody keeps warning me to treat you right. You should have heard Gwaine this morning at training. I think he caught the way I looked at you."

Merlin swallowed and reached out, then hesitated. "What about--"

"Asleep. Don't worry, I took precautions. How often have we done this now?"

The last of Merlin's resistance crumbled, and he brought his hands to rest on Arthur's hips. He licked his lips and leaned forward, just to breathe in Arthur's scent, but he pulled away when it wasn't quite right. 

It didn't matter. For tonight, he had Arthur. He groaned when Arthur gripped his hair and pushed his face forward. 

"If I ordered you to suck me now, would you?"

Merlin almost laughed. "I would do anything for you right now." He let his magic undo the laces on Arthur's breeches until they hung loose enough to pull down. Under other circumstances, that would be dangerous, but it was dark enough, and his hands were close enough that it could be explained away.

He didn't wait for an order. He opened his mouth and tentatively licked Arthur's cock, reveled in that first hint of taste spreading across his tongue. It tasted like Arthur, because this was the only way he'd ever had Arthur. He wouldn't taste the same after training, he wouldn't taste the same after a bath. But just on these nights, Merlin could have him.

Merlin blew on the wet spot, slowly opened his mouth to take Arthur in. He closed his eyes and groaned as he felt Arthur begin to fill.

"I wish I could make you suck my cock every night." Arthur's voice was raspy now, and maybe not so different than it would have been under other circumstances.

It wasn't so hard to ignore what Arthur was saying. The way Arthur thrust his hips and the way he gripped Merlin's hair -- and oh, those fingers running over his scalp were sending shivers down Merlin's spine -- those were almost enough to make it seem _real_.

"Love the way you look. Keep sucking, em--" Arthur let out a shaky breath, " _Mer_ lin."

Oh. Merlin closed his eyes and wished Arthur would say his name like that in public, in front of the knights and in front of Gwen. He wanted Arthur to publically claim him, to show the entire world how completely owned Merlin was.

He looked up, saw Arthur's gold-tinted eyes. That ruined everything. He nearly choked, pulled away just as Arthur came, and his seed splattered all over Merlin's face. He couldn't stop himself from sticking his tongue out and licking it, even while the illusion shattered and Arthur's body _shifted_ \-- his blonde hair turned black, his skin lightened, and his muscles became less pronounced.

Mordred's mouth turned up slightly at the lips -- not really a smile, not with the way his eyes stayed flat. "Maybe if you told him--"

No. Merlin shook his head. "He's happy with Gwen. I have no place there."

The bed creaked as Mordred sat down next to him. He rubbed a thumb against the seed stuck to Merlin's cheek. "You know I'd do anything for you, Emrys."

Merlin flinched, shrugged Mordred's hand away. The gesture made Mordred frown, but he didn't attempt to touch Merlin again.

"Leave," Merlin commanded, and though he had no true authority Mordred immediately made to go.

He stopped short of the door. "I'll see you again next week?"

It wasn't enough, would never be enough, but it was the only thing Merlin had. The real Arthur was out of his reach, so he would take an imitation of him instead. "Yes. Just make sure to--"

"I know." Mordred walked out the door.

Merlin was left sitting alone, seed slowly drying on his face and his dick half-hard.


End file.
